


You Can Catch More Flies

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark seduces Lex in an attempt to get his husband to accept some of the latest developments in their children's lives.  Last in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Catch More Flies

## You Can Catch More Flies

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Clark seduces Lex in an attempt to get his husband to accept some of the latest developments in their children's lives. Last in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Jonathan Kent had been wrong about many of the things that he had taught his son, Clark. The platitudes that Jonathan had been raised to live by were unfortunately often a poor method of dealing with raising an alien child. However, one platitude, about 'catching more flies with honey' had always worked quite well for Clark, especially when dealing with Lex. Now, would be the perfect example... 

"So let me get this straight," Lex questioned. "Our daughter is marrying a man my age, our eldest son is dating Bruce's youngest birdbrain, and if that wasn't enough, _our_ youngest son has decided that since we won't allow him to don one of those lovely Kryptonian spandex suits, that instead he will become the villain of the story, and not just any villain, but the 'Crazy Frog'." 

Clark wisely did not let his annoyed husband of twenty-six years see his exaggerated eye roll. Instead, he busied himself with the task he had cleverly started before discussing with Lex the latest peculiarities in their children's lives. He nudged his already rock-hard and leaking erection against Lex's thigh as he slowly mouthed a trail of kisses down Lex's chest. 

"Lex, our daughter is twenty-five years old, and is more than capable of choosing someone suitable for herself," he protested calmly, all the while continuing his oral assault on his husband. "Considering that we're not sure how long our children's life spans will be, she's still to likely outlive any human partner she would choose. Dick's age is really of no significance here." 

A quick glance at Lex's respiratory systems and blood pressure confirmed that Clark's words had somewhat soothed his husband's irritation, and with a silent sigh of relief, Clark again bent his head to resume his previous mission. His large hands bracketed Lex's ribcage as Clark slid down the bed, tongue painting a path across Lex's navel, briefly dipping inside in a foreshadowing of what his now-aching cock would be doing to Lex's body in just a short few minutes. "Dick knows all of our secrets, and he's been nothing but a supportive, loving friend throughout the years to our family. He's a good man, Lex. You know that. They've both been very up front about this with us. They didn't have to be." 

Clark was pleased to the point of smug when Lex's reply came out somewhat breathless. "She's our baby, Clark. How can you be so calm about this?" Lex's eyes widened almost comically as another thought occurred to him. "Oh, Christ! You don't think they're having sex, do you?" 

Clark sighed, and met Lex's gaze calmly, knowing that an honest answer would likely cause Lex to explode, but also knowing that Lex deserved nothing but the truth from him after all the lies that had once come between them. So much for the great art of seduction, he thought ruefully before he carefully replied. "She hasn't been a baby for a very long time, Lex. She's been taking patrols with me for nearly seven years now. And yes, I'm quite sure they're having sex." 

"I'll kill him," Lex growled, attempting to extricate himself from Clark's embrace. 

"You'll do no such thing," Clark soothed, rubbing his cheek affectionately against Lex's even as he pinned his husband's hands to the bed. "She's been safe with her body, and careful with her heart. Dick was her first, and he'll likely be her last." 

Clark could feel the shift of mood almost immediately, and this time when he raised his head he could see Lex blinking back the moisture from his eyes as he tried to fight the warring emotions of protectiveness and hurt. "She confided in you?" 

Lex had always taken it personally when their daughter had shared something first with Clark instead of himself. Unlike Conner, who was Clark through and through, and Kenny, who was an open book to both of his fathers, their daughter had always come to Lex first with both the good things and bad things. Clark could see that the thought that their daughter might have chosen to share such a significant life event with Clark instead of Lex was eating away at Lex's confidence in himself as a parent, and he hurried to reassure his husband. 

"No, actually she didn't," Clark admitted, releasing Lex's wrists and moving up in the bed so he was laying side-by-side with Lex, lifting a hand and stroking his husband's cheek tenderly. "I sort of overheard her the first time they, um..." Clark stammered. "I was halfway around the world to 'rescue' her when I realized that she wasn't screaming because she was in pain. I never confronted her about it. I figured when she was ready, she'd tell us." 

"And you didn't tell me?" Lex asked, incredulous. 

"Lex, what would have been the point?" Clark argued. "You know I don't spy on our children. We agreed long ago that if we wanted them to respect our privacy that we had to respect theirs. Kendall's a scientist. She researches every possibility before she leaps into something. If she's saying this is what she wants, you know she means it. Besides, if I did tell you, what would you have done?" 

"Planned out his death, brooded for a while..." Lex trailed off, staring at the ceiling for a few long moments before he quietly sighed and continued. "...and then given her my blessing. Just like I'm going to now." 

"Exactly why I didn't tell you," Clark replied cheekily. 

Lex's eyes narrowed. "Shut up and get back to what you were doing, farm boy." 

Clark grinned, capturing Lex's lips in an almost feral kiss before he again moved down the bed. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard were the sounds of Lex's moans and breathy gasps as Clark's tongue slid up and down his shaft, finally giving in to Lex's insistent tugs at his hair and swallowing him to the root. He set up a leisurely pace, teasing Lex closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, when he could feel Lex's climax was imminent, he released Lex's cock with an audible pop, ignoring Lex's whine of protest in favor of reaching for the nearby tube of lubrication. 

"On your stomach, Lex," Clark almost growled, his own need becoming urgent as he kneeled back and gazed at his husband's lithe body. As Lex eagerly complied, one knee pulled up to his chest, Clark laid his body out behind his husband, nipping along Lex's collar bone from behind as two well-lubed fingertips breached Lex's entrance. He was so caught up in the sheer enjoyment of pleasuring the man beside him that he almost forgot his promise to himself to discuss at least two of their three children while Lex was in the throes of passion. 

Letting out a shuddering breath against Lex's neck, Clark forced himself to return to their earlier conversation. "As for Conner, it's not surprising that he fell for Tim," Clark continued softly. "They work together on League business often, just like Kendall and Dick, they're quite compatible, and again, he knows the truth about Conner's parentage. He grounds Conner, and with Con entering the state senate race in the fall, he's going to need that." 

"Fine, fine, whatever," Lex conceded, flashing Clark an irritated sneer over his shoulder even as he continuously rocked back against Clark's hand. "Look can we talk about this after I fucking come? I know what you're trying to do. You've been a piss poor liar since I met you, and the only reason I've let you get away with this seduction tactic for the last quarter century is because you're so fucking devoted to getting me off when you're trying to plead one of our children's cases." 

Clark froze in place, truly shocked that Lex had known all along what he was up to. "You've known..." 

"Your mother uses those same tactics on your father. Jon and I have compared notes over the years. You have no secrets from me, Kal-El." Lex looked over his shoulder, his eyes ablaze with a sultry heat that had never failed to make Clark's cock rise painfully to attention, especially when coupled with Lex's easy drawl of his birth name, confirming once again for Clark that Lex loved every bit of his alienness as much as his humanity. This time would not be an exception. "Now fuck me already." 

"You don't need to ask me twice," Clark murmured, removing his fingers from Lex's entrance, positioning his husband, and sheathing his twitching cock in Lex's body at a speed that no human could ever hope to match. 

"Fuck, yeah," Lex grunted out, pillowing his face on his hands as he thrust his hips back against Clark. 

Clark stretched out over Lex's body, hips already pistoning, meeting Lex's thrusts, resting his forehead against the middle of Lex's back as he braced his hands on either side of Lex's body. It didn't take much before Clark could feel Lex coming apart beneath him, Clark's movements bringing him into contact with Lex's prostate on every inward slide. 

There was only a slight interruption to their rhythm as Lex lifted his hips slightly from the bed so he could work his hand underneath their bodies. He barely had time for one touch to his cock before Clark could feel Lex's anal walls pulsing around him as his husband orgasmed. 

In one swift movement, Clark raised Lex up, jets of pearly white come still spurting from Lex's cock, and set him astride his lap. His hands encased Lex's slim hips firmly as he moved with superhuman speed, ramming himself inside the willing body above him only a few more times before he succumbed to his own climax. Shouting out Lex's name, he rode out his orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside Lex's body. 

It was so intense that his perfect control over his superhuman powers flickered for only a moment, but it was enough for his superhearing to focus in on their youngest son groaning in agony. 

* * *

"Motherfucker, they're at it AGAIN! Conner, man, you've GOT to help me get control of this hearing thing. It's just not right to hear your parents fucking like rabbits."

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, as the two were almost ready to doze off, Lex turned sleepily in Clark's arms and sighed, in his sated state unable to pull off anything but an air of amusement to his question. "So tell me why I shouldn't threaten Kenny with green kryptonite for wanting to go out and wreak destruction as the `Crazy Frog'?" 

Clark couldn't help but snort in laughter. "Oh please! You haven't had any unprocessed kryptonite for years. And don't tell me you don't envy him? He gets to act up as the bad guy, annoying the crap out of Bruce and Tim. Besides Gotham needs a new criminal mastermind - the bats have been bored senseless for a while. And his name is 'Reptilian' not 'Crazy Frog'. I thought it was rather clever. He's already got a plan for his reformation and everything. Besides, he needs a distraction from Luthor-Kent Industries. I swear that boy is more devoted to that company than you ever were. He'll be ready to take over the company the day he graduates." 

"I was distracted from my business goals by a sexy alien. Sue me." Lex sighed dramatically. "I suppose I can live with Kenny's extracurricular activities. It would have looked rather odd if all four of you were running around in supersuits. At least he's not dating a member of the League." 

Clark's body suddenly tensed, coming to rapt attention at the tidbit that Lex had so casually tossed out. "Kenny's dating? Who? I thought he was still in his 'girls and boys are icky' stage." 

"Clark, he's eighteen. Of course, he's dating," Lex drawled. 

"Who?" 

"It seems he's following in his dad's footsteps," Lex offered cryptically. 

"Wha...?" Sudden realization crossed Clark's face. "Oh... my... GOD! Please tell me it's not Lana and Pete's daughter!" 

"Ah yes, the Potter charm affects the third generation of Kent men. First it was Nell and your father, then Lana and you, and now it's Chelsie and Kenny." 

After only a moment's hesitation, Clark shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. "At least she doesn't wear all that damn pink like Lana used to." 

"Yes, I believe instead she prefers to wear all black," Lex replied, his lips twisting into a wry smile. "She'll make someone a lovely mortician one day." 

"That's not funny," Clark admonished even as he attempted to stifle his snickering. 

"Then why are you laughing?" 

"Because despite your horrible sense of humor, I still love you endlessly." 

"Me too," Lex whispered, brushing a gentle kiss across Clark's lips. "Now, let's get some sleep. Apparently, we've got a wedding to help plan." 


End file.
